Short Story With Tiramisu and Coffee
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Donghae baper ingin dinotis. Hyukjae manusia tak peka yang hobi jadi makhluk labil. Dan sepiring tiramisu serta kopi menjadi saksi panas keduanya. [Donghae/Hyukjae]
Secangkir kopi hangat disertai sepiring tiramisu.

Hari ini Hyukjae merasa harinya berubah menjadi begitu klise.

 **.**

 **Short Story With Tiramisu and Coffee**

 **By ©Chocoffee**

 **OS  
**

 **HaeHyuk**

 **T  
**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **.**

"Aku menyerah!"

Suara Hyukjae menghilang bertepatan dengan suara bergedebuk pelan akibat benturan kepala melawan permukaan meja kayu.

Lee Donghae, sebagai rekan satu meja sekaligus korban seretan paksa kemari, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, walau akhirnya pria itu menggeplak kepala temannya dengan sebuah buku menu.

"Berhenti memamerkan wajah seperti itu di depanku. Dan kau pikir wanita itu hanya satu?" hardiknya bosan.

"Donghae, aku dicampakan lagi oleh wanita keenam bulan ini, Kau pikir aku tidak stress? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Inginnya Hyukjae mengeluarkan air mata agar terkesan lebih dramatis, tapi buru-buru ia urungkan begitu sadar bahwa Donghae bisa saja menggunakan gelas kaca untuk menimpuk mukanya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika seorang pelayan datang dan menghidangkan pesanan mereka. Donghae memberikan senyum terimakasih, lalu melirik pada pesanan Hyukjae dan berdecih setelahnya. Menggumamkan kata ' _ha, tiramisu dan kopi lagi'_ dengan lirih, tapi tetap membiarkan Hyukjae memakan pesanannya dengan semangat sambil sesekali melontarkan keluh kesah.

"Heh, kau tahu hiperbola? Itulah dirimu. Lagipula Hyukjae, wajahmu terlalu cantik, Pantas saja wanita-wanita itu mencampakanmu seperti ini."

Hyukjae melotot ditengah-tengah suapannya. Ia sedang serius curhat, Donghae malah mengolok. Rasanya sayang sekali melayangkan bogem mentah pada teman seperjuangannya itu. Wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk dibubuhi dengan sebuah lebam biru-ungu yang bisa saja membuat pamornya turun dengan drastis.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Hyukjae tidak akan mau menjadi tersangka utamanya.

"Kau itu suka sekali mengejekku cantik. Otakmu dimana, hah? Atau matamu itu juling? Ah, jangan-jangan sensormu terhadap wanita dan pria sekarang mulai eror? Perlu dibawa kebengkel untuk diperbaharui?" gertaknya jengkel.

Donghae menggeleng. "Hyuk, aku serius saat mengatakan kau cantik."

"Aku juga serius mengatakan ingin membawa otakmu ke bengkel!"

Donghae terbahak. Keputusan untuk mengabaikan Hyukjae sementara dipilih selagi bibirnya menyesap pahitnya kopi hitam yang menjadi pesanannya hari ini. Tumpukan berkas di atas meja kantor sudah jelas dijadikan alasan utama.

"Jadi, kau mau aku bagaimana?" Kedua lengan itu bergerak melipat didepan dada. Donghae kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada sang sahabat lama. Tahu sekali kalau sekarang waktunya ia bertransformasi menjadi badut konyol untuk menghibur si pria patah hati.

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng putus asa. "Tidak tahu." Desahnya. Wajahnya disembunyikan dibalik lipatan tangan, dan Donghae cukup kasihan melihat adegan itu hingga tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk pelan pundak Hyukjae. Penuh rasa simpati.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita jalan-jalan saja? Cari udara segar. Mukamu kusut sekali seperti pakaian belum disetrika."

Hyukjae mendongak. "Apa itu? Ajakan kencan?" dengusnya.

"Dasar homo. Kau pikir aku kekurangan wanita untuk diajakan kencan sampai mau-maunya mengajakmu, hah?" cibir Donghae. "Jangan gunakan otak bodohmu disaat-saat seperti ini."

"Kau homo, jelas homo! Kau bahkan mengatakan aku cantik. Memangnya ada laki-laki normal yang mau bilang begitu?" sergah Hyukjae tak mau kalah. Enak saja Cuma dia yang dikatai homo disini.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

"Tak ada fakta seperti itu kecuali kau benar-benar homo!"

"Sialan, Hyukjae. Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!" Donghae mendelik horror. "Kau itu kalau ingin bicara seperti itu harusnya tahu tempat. Ini tempat umum, kalau sepi sudah ku-bdsm kau daritadi!"

Kali ini gantian Hyukjae yang berjengit horror. Bibirnya sampai tidak bisa dikatupkan saking kagetnya. "Donghae, aku tidak tahu kau penganut hal seperti itu." Gumamnya lirih.

Donghae _facepalm_. Donghae lelah. Katakan dimana bendera putihnya, ia ingin keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Bagaimana ada orang sebodoh ini yang mau-maunya percaya dengan kalimat asal yang ia ucapkan? Walaupun, yah, boleh dikatakan itu 80% asal dan 20%nya serius jika berada pada situasi dan kondisi yang kondusif.

"Otakmu sudah keracunan tiramisu." Desisnya. "Setiap patah hati beli tiramisu. Kalau _overload_ bodohnya jadi kelewatan."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tiramisu!" Hyukjae memekik jengkel. "Mati saja kau sana. Apa-apaan mengejek favoritku begitu?" lanjutnya. Lalu tangannya bergerak cepat, menarik sepiring tiramisu yang tersisa semperempat dengan aura posesif yang amat berlebihan.

"Ha! Kau tidak merasa mual makan tiramisu sekalian dengan kopi hitam? Sama-sama mengandung kafein, tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mendadak jadi agen kesehatan begitu? Sok mengomentari pesananku setelah sebelumnya mengejek keterlaluan. Otakmu kau taruh dimana, hah?"

"Aku cuma tidak mau kau mati muda!"

Emosi Donghae terpancing keluar. Sama-sama saling memelototi satu sama lain layaknya dua ekor kucing yang berebutan tulang ikan. Hyukjae yang dari awal sedang labil dengan senang hati ikut membalas emosi lawannya dengan memercikan aliran listrik imajiner dari kedua mata.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati muda?!"

"Kau tidak sayang nyawa ya?!"

"Tidak ada gunanya juga jika tidak ada yang menyayangiku!"

"Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?! Patung pancuran? Perlu kata-kata verbal untuk membuatmu sadar aku ini menyayangimu?!"

Mata kecil itu membulat.

"Makan sana tiramisu satu truk! Kau pikir kebanyakan kafein itu baik? Aku cukup sabar untuk tetap mendengar curhatanmu dengan wanita ini wanita itu, dari muda sampai tante-tante. Lalu kapan kau menotisku? Sesekali _abnormal,_ lah! Aku lelah disini menunggumu jadi ho─ _eh_?!"

Kedip satu, kedip dua.

Lirik kanan, lirik kiri.

Suasana kafe mendadak hening dengan menjadikannya sebagai fokus utama. Donghae terlalu bawa perasaan, sampai bicara tanpa berpikir untuk mengerem. Mukanya langsung semerah buah tomat sampai ketelinga.

"Aku─Lupakan saja yang tadi, sialan! Jangan melotot horror begitu! Astaga, aku tidak senga─"

"Donghae baper sekali." Komentar Hyukjae. Cengiran jahil kini menghiasi wajahnya. "Hehe, aku tahu kau sayang sekali denganku, kok."

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Mendadak merasa terpukul. Dia tidak tahu harus mampir ke dokter bedah mana untuk mengoperasi plastik wajahnya nanti. Bahkan untuk sekedar lewat ke kafe ini dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Kau mau aku jadi _abnormal_? Oke, akan kuberikan cintaku padamu. Mukanya jangan ditekuk begitu, nanti jadi jelek."

Hyukjae kembali mengoceh sedangkan Donghae merasa dunianya menjadi abu-abu. Dia sudah mempermalukan diri sekali, tidak usah ditambah dengan kalimat penuh makna ambigu yang membuatnya gatal ingin menyeret Hyukjae ke apartemennya lalu di _anu_ sampai puas.

"Oi, jangan bicara sembarangan!" gertak Donghae keki.

"Apa? Aku Cuma mau membalas pernyataan cintamu saja!"

"Ho, membalas pernyataan cinta?" Raut wajah pria itu berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Lebih ke dark face dengan seringaian membawa petaka. "Sini, aku ajarkan menjawab pernyataan cinta dengan benar. Manusia tidak peka sepertimu perlu diajari lebih privat."

Dan Hyukjae tidak bisa lebih merinding lagi daripada itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan memaksa saya memberikan sequel. Karena saya sendiri sedang sinting saat membuatnya. Ini super klise pake banget! Humornya juga eww sekali *ditendang* Jika kalian bisa tertawa, saya sangat berbahagia *plak* Entah saya masukin ini harusnya T atau K+. Tapi karena ada kata-kata begitu, saya masukin T aja-_-

Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan memberikan review. Lalu untuk fict kemarin juga. Tunggu balasan pm dari saya. Hohoho!

 ** _Sign._**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **[ April 24, 2016 ]**


End file.
